Recent technological advances have improved the ability to transmit and deliver information in a fast and efficient manner. In accordance with such advances, it is becoming increasingly popular to acquire and store data at a central provider location and to deliver the data to end users quickly upon request. This model may employ technological concepts, such as streaming, in which content may be constantly received by and presented to an end user while being delivered by a provider. One rapidly expanding area is the use of streaming technology to deliver content, such as video games. When streaming content, a provider may access the requested content, render the content from scenes into images and then encode and transmit the images to a client over a network, such as the Internet.
While streaming and other content delivery technology provides many benefits, any model that relies on transmission of data across a network may necessarily be subject to at least some of the drawbacks associated with network communications. Such drawbacks may include, for example, reductions in network throughput, reductions in available network bandwidth, increases in a loss rate such as a packet loss rate, increases in network latency and others. In particular, the term throughput, as used herein, refers to a proportion of transmitted data that is successfully received. Some techniques have been developed for transmitting data in such a manner as to increase the throughput and/or reduce a loss rate of the transmitted data. In particular, a technique known as forward error correction may involve coding of transmitted data using an error correcting code to include both source bits and additional redundant bits that may be used, for example, to detect and correct errors occurring during the transmission process.